Life is good
by Crazybird101
Summary: Saturn had been his perfect this entire time. Only now did he see it... AU. Very Sad! Contains Character death! M for safety


**Hi everybody. I'm going through dark times right now, nothing serious, it's just I've been feeling depressed as of late. With school and family. Plus my throat is giving me problem. The idea for this fic came yesterday. Figured I write it down just to blow off some steam.**

**Warning: AU, spoilers to the game Platinum, character death, OOCness, mild language, hinted Saturn/Cyrus, angst. **

**I do NOT own Pokemon**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Saturn felt an unfamiliar heaviness in the air as he bolted towards Spear Pillar. So many thoughts was running through his mind. How could he have not seen it sooner? He should've known... He should've known that everything Cyrus said was nothing but a lie. A big lie. The young commander didn't stop to wipe away the tears that were leaking from his eyes and trailing down his pale cheeks. Was their love a lie as well? Did Cyrus really mean all those things he's said to him in the past? Before, during, and after their love making?

Saturn didn't know what to believe. But what he did know was that he had to stop Cyrus one way or another. He and his fellow comrades were nothing but tools. Tools used to help Cyrus fulfill his life long dream of a "Perfect World" all for himself. That bastard had lied them all. Saturn managed to pick up faint voices coming from ahead. Some of which were the cries of pokemon battling. He was close.

The heaviness in the air suddenly grew thicker and Saturn found himself slowly losing his energy. But he had to press forward. He must. He had to stop Cyrus, or try to convince him at least. Unlike the others, Saturn knew Cyrus the longest. He knew of the pain he went through during his childhood. Which is why he hoped Cyrus would at least listen to him.

The voices grew louder. This time he heard the voices of those trainers who had stopped Team Galactic's plans again and agian. Perhaps he should thank them for doing so. But it would have to wait. He then heard the familiar demented laughter of Cyrus. Making another one of his damn speeches. As soon as Saturn reached the top he was appalled by what he saw. Dialga. Palkia. The Lake Spirits. And...a dark portal.

Oh no.

Was he too late?

No.

There's still time!

Cyrus looked over his shoulder and grinned maniacally at Lucas and his friends, who were attempting to shield themselves with their arms from the vacuuming portal. Even Mars and Jupiter themselves were beginning to get a little scared. The two held one another closely as they watched their leader's master plan come to life before their eyes.

"Now, Lucas. You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I'm done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away.. From you! From your pokemon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"

_A world without spirit? Is that what this has been about all this time? _Saturn felt a betrayed. A world without spirit wouldn't be a world at all! Spirit is what drives everyone to press forward! To live! But in Cyrus's case... His spirit left him a long time ago. But... There's still a spark of it left. Saturn's seen it himself whenever they were along. If he could just get Cyrus to let that spirit out... Maybe. Just maybe. Something good might happen.

"What's that!?" the trainer Dawn suddenly cried out. Everyone turned their attention towards the swirling portal. A feeling of hatred and dread falling over them. Even Cyrus himself was startled by this.

"What is this pressure I feel..?" he whispered to himself as he continued to gaze at the portal, "Something...is enraged?"

Something wasn't right. And Saturn knew it. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling the fear coil up in him. But... He had to do something. He had to get Cyrus away. His electric blue colored eyes widened in horror as the silhouette of a...creature, suddenly appear from the portal. It was as black as the night outside. It's eyes were two blood red orbs that didn't seem to have any pupils whatsoever. The creature let out a horrifying screech as it slowly spread out it's wings. The cry had sent shivers down Saturn's spine. Even the other legendaries were looking scared.

"Cyrus..." he whispered as he watched the foolish man continue to stand there. What occurred next happened so fast that some of it cannot be put into words. Saturn immediately bolted towards this leader, crying out to him. "LOOK OUT!" he cried.

Cyrus barely had time to react when the creature suddenly lunged for him

"CYYYYYYYYYRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

...

Everybody could stare in awe and horror as the creature retreated back into the portal before it finally sealed. Dialga and Palkia let out a cry before they retreated back to their dimensions. The Lake Spirits vanished as well. Everyone was shooken up. Mars was practically close to tears since the entire thing frightened her.

"Is everyone alright?" Cynthia asked the young trainers.

"Yeah." Lucas replied, looking at Dawn and Berry.

Cyrus grunted as he opened his eyes. He lifted his hand just to rub his head. His entire body hurt, but was alright. He wondered what just happened. He could've sworn he felt something push him away just as the creature was about to get him... A very weak, very painfilled cry, is what caught his attention. He looked over to one of the pillars on his right. His sky blue eyes widened when he saw the form lying beside it.

"SATURN!" he didn't know what made him, but he suddenly scrambled to his feet and ran over to the form.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lucas called. Just as he and his friends started to run and try to intercept him, Cynthia suddenly held her arm out to stop them.

"Hold on." she said.

"Why?" Berry asked.

Instead of a verbal reply, Cynthia looked over to where Cyrus was with a sad expression. Lucas and the others looked over as well.

Cyrus cradled the broken body in his arms. Blood leaking from Saturn's back because of the stab wound he received from one of the creature's tentacles. Blood stained both his and Saturn's Galactic jacket. But neither cared. "S-Saturn..." the older man whispered shakely.

Saturn opened his eyelids half way and smiled up at his leader weakly. "Guess this is what I get for not following orders..." he chuckled softly, attempting to sound a bit humorous.

Cyrus looked at his young commander angrily. "You...weren't suppose to be here." he hissed, his entire body trembling. "You weren't suppose to come... There's a reason why I left you behind."

Saturn's dark blue eyes started to water, yet his smile didn't fade. His voice cracked. "I-I couldn't let you do it, C-Cyrus." he said weakly, "W-when I found out your t-true intentions, I-I had to come. I-I had to s-stop you..." a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Why?" Cyrus whispered, his voice quivering from emotional build up inside him.

Saturn sighed. "I-I may never understand w-what you went through... B-but that doesn't mean y-you have get r-rid of spirit from the w-world. I can still s-see spirit in you, C-Cyrus."

Nonsense! Was what Cyrus wanted to say. But instead, he didn't. He just continued to stare into his commander's eyes. Hurt and confused. "W-what makes you say that?" Cyrus asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I-I see it in your eyes. E-every time we're together. When y-you tell me how much you l-love me." Saturn was struggling to talk now. He could feel his energy slowly drain away.

"I-I..." Cyrus didn't know what to say. Instead, he felt something liquidity swell up in his eyes. Tears? It's been so long since he last cried. Since he last felt...anything.

... No. He did feeling something. Every time he was with the man in his arms. All those loving things he said to him. He meant it. They were true. He just hoped Saturn knew that.

"C-Cyrus..."

Cyrus held the dying man closer, holding his hand in his own. "Y-yes Saturn?" Cyrus replied.

Saturn continued to smile at him, tears running down his cheeks. "Y-you d-don't n-n-need t-to b-built a-a w-world w-w-without s-sp-spirit. T-there a-are g-good t-things a-about i-it. T-this i-is a-a w-wonderful w-world C-Cyrus. G-give i-it a-a ch-chance a-and y-you'll s-see w-what I-I m-mean. I-I w-want y-you t-to l-live C-Cyrus. B-because I-I l-love y-you. Y-you g-gave m-me purpose..."

"Saturn..."

"J-just r-remember t-that... T-that..." Saturn held ont Cyrus's hand as he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. Using what remaining energy he had left, he spoke in a whisper that only Cyrus could hear. "Life...is good..."

"S-Saturn? Saturn!"

"I...love...you..."

Cyrus watched helpless as the life in Saturn's eyes flicker before it finally extinguished. The grip Saturn had on his hand loosened. His body suddenly went cold. His chest stopped heaving. His eyes held a lifeless look in them. But the smile never left. Cyrus's tears fell and hit the young man's cheek before he closed his eyelids softly. After so many years of emotional build up, he finally let it all out.

"SATURN!" he sobbed, hugging the man's cold body closely. He nuzzled his head against his. Everyone watched silently as the normally emotionless Galactic leader wept over his lover's body. Mars cried quietly in Jupiter's chest. After having watched her closest friend leave the world. Cynthia, Lucas, Berry, and Dawn all watched with sympathetic looks. Even Dawn herself was in tears.

Cyrus continued crying. He was wrong. His perfect world had been with him this entire time. But he chose to ignore it and will now have to face the consequences. Saturn had been his perfect world this entire time. And only now did he see that.

"S-Saturn." he sobbed, "I-I l-love y-you."

Saturn was gone..._ No_, Cyrus reminded himself as he continued to cry. Saturn was dead, yes. But he wasn't gone. Saturn was still with him, and would always will be, in spirit.

End.

**X.X**

**;-;**

**Please don't hate me! I love Saturn! I was close to tears when I wrote this... That "Life is good" thing are actually words my first hour teacher said to me a few weeks ago. Sorry if I made anyone cry. I really needed to blow off some steam...**


End file.
